


yuurei to kyuuketsuki

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ryuzo, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: "Jin, just think about it. One day we could be legends, you and I," Ryuzo says as he flops down upon the leaf littered ground beside Jin. "Ryuzo and Jin, the greatest samurai and protectors of Tsushima."It's the dream of two young boys shattered by a cruel world full of war, strife and the impossible.One night, after things have more or less settled down, The Ghost of Tsushima meets an old friend, changed but...still the same."Ryuzo," Jin breathes, it's a greeting and a sigh of disbelief as his mind races to comprehend, "You know it's a bad idea to sneak up on me."
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	yuurei to kyuuketsuki

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first fiction for this fandom and this pairing so please be gentle! Please do not read if you've not finished playing/watching the entirety of the game!

_**— The Past —** _

Summer afternoons are hot and extremely boring. In Jin's case he would usually have lessons and or practice sessions in swordplay. Today his teacher was sick and that meant no lessons. Lord Shimura, his uncle is none to pleased about it and would very much have loved to teach Jin himself were it not for the fact that he is _Jito_ and therefore has more important duties to attend to. Which leaves Jin to his own devices and that meant sneaking out of Castle Shimura to meet his only friend, Ryuzo.

"Jin, just think about it. One day we could be legends, you and I," Ryuzo says as he flops down upon the leaf littered ground beside Jin. "Ryuzo and Jin, the greatest samurai and protectors of Tsushima."

Jin smiles as he turns to look at Ryuzo laying by his side. The other boy didn't seem to understand that people were split into different social rankings and classes. Not that Jin minded at all but Lord Shimura did. In Lord Shimura's eyes, Jin and Ryuzo should never have been friends they were from completely different backgrounds and it would be unacceptable for Jin to keep meeting with people below his rank. Yet, Jin still found a way to sneak out of Lord Shimura's castle every afternoon anyway just to meet Ryuzo.

"What do you think, Jin?"

 _'Samurai are not simply just made.'_ Rang Lord Shimura's voice in Jin's head. ' _They are born into the class, the lineage and it is their responsibility to look over the lands and people who live there. It is a privilege.'_ Ryuzo hadn't been given that privilege. He doesn’t want to crush his friend’s dreams so Jin only replies, “Why can’t it be Jin and Ryuzo instead? Why do you have to be first?”

“Does it really matter?”

Jin shrugs as he turns back to look at the clear blue summer sky.

_'It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here.'_

Ryuzo clicks his tongue, “Oy, Jin...”

“Hm?”

This time when Jin turns, Ryuzo is close, too close. So close in fact that he can feel the other boy’s warm breath feathering against his cheek. Why Ryuzo likes to invade his personal space he didn’t know — it's just something that Ryuzo always does — but Jin finds that he doesn’t want to move away. He likes this, having Ryuzo close to him...

“What is it?” Jin asks when Ryuzo doesn’t speak and his eyes seem to linger on Jin's lips before hurriedly meeting Jin's eyes.

“Fine. Have it your way, Lord Sakai...” Ryuzo quirks a grin. “Jin and Ryuzo. Happy? Know that I’m being generous only because...” he trails off as he stops himself shaking his head before he lies back down next to Jin. "Never mind."

Now Jin is curious. How can he _not_ be? "Because?" Jin asks as he turns to look at Ryuzo.

Ryuzo doesn’t say a word. His cheeks are tinged with a light flush though.

"Ryuzo!" Jin chides this time it’s his turn to roll close to Ryuzo, "You can't just say something and then decide not to tell me by brushing me off like that. I demand that you tell me!"

Ryuzo frowns, "You wouldn’t like to hear it."

Somehow Jin wanted to hear it all the more now and he clambers onto Ryuzo straddling the other boy as he glares at him, "Tell me, now."

"You are a spoiled young Lord!" Ryuzo retorts, "It is not important so just leave it."

Jin grabs Ryuzo's robes, "Then why did you even bring it up in the first place?"

"Listen!" Ryuzo hisses as he tears Jin's hands away from his robes, "There are secrets that even you cannot be privy to! So! Stop! Asking!" Ryuzo growls as he topples Jin and wrestles the slighter boy beneath him pinning him down into the leaves.

Jin struggles against Ryuzo's grip, thrashing and bucking up against the other boy. Ryuzo is stronger and Jin's efforts are futile. Breathless and panting, Jin lies on his back with Ryuzo sat astride him as a tingle courses up his spine.

"Had enough yet?" Ryuzo asks and he sounds equally breathless as he shifts slightly atop Jin watching the younger boy's breath catch in his throat. How is Lord Sakai so blind?

"Tell me, Ryuzo," Jin insists still not dropping the matter at hand.

Ryuzo sighs deeply. He was stupid enough to have let slip his emotions just now.

"Because nothing. Forget I said anything Jin!" Ryuzo replies his anger rising with the heat in his flushed cheeks.

"You can’t just say something and expect me to forget it. Perhaps you shouldn’t say it in the first place then, now it will plague me for days and hours thinking about what you—"

"Because you’re my friend, alright!" Ryuzo confesses and it's a desperate cry for Jin to notice him. He feels pathetic for having to spell it out for Jin. "And...because I like you. Because I think that you’re beautiful and because my heart beats faster every time when I’m with you and when you’re close to me I feel invincible. Like I’m on top of the world and when you smile at me it pierces my heart and makes me feel weak. There! Now you’ve ruined the mood! I'm leaving."

The confession is like a floodgate and Ryuzo storms off just like that. Jin is still reeling from the confession as he pulls himself into a sitting position but as soon as the words registered in his head and his heart, _'Because I like you...'_ Jin breaks into a run after Ryuzo, "Wait!" he calls "Ryuzo! Wait for me!" he cries as he rushes to catch up with Ryuzo. He doesn't understand why the other boy is so shy. "Ryuzo!" he calls pulling on the other boy's kimono robes when he is close enough.

"What do you want Jin!" Ryuzo snarls as he whirls about, "To laugh? To mock!"

Jin lets go of Ryuzo's robes as he backs away, scared off by the latter's outburst, "Ryuzo no...why would you think that?"

"I'm not deaf. I've heard the whispers from your uncle's castle. You should stay away from the demon child Ryuzo," he mutters, looking to his feet.

Jin frowns as he steps closer to Ryuzo making the latter look up, "And? Have I listened to them? Have I stopped seeing you?"

Ryuzo’s eyes widen and his lips part as though to say something but nothing comes out.

"I haven’t. I still come to meet you every day."

"And I’m afraid that one day...you’ll stop coming to meet me," Ryuzo confesses.

Jin laughs and shakes his head at Ryuzo's words. He would never stop going to see Ryuzo, especially not now that he knows how Ryuzo felt towards him. "You are silly," Jin tells him before he attacks Ryuzo with a head butt to his shoulder where he remains, pressing against Ryuzo's chest.

Ryuzo stumbles back but he catches Jin, his hands settling awkwardly at Jin's waist to steady them both.

“Jin?” Ryuzo sounds confused, almost lost.

“How can I stop coming to see you when we’re supposed to be Jin and Ryuzo, legends of Tsushima?" Jin whispers as he smiles against Ryuzo's shoulder, feeling the soft encouraging squeeze of the other boy's hands at his waist.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

_**— The Present —** _

Ryuzo's straw hat hangs upon the wall of Jin's tiny hut in the middle of nowhere.

The hut is made out of long boards of wood quite haphazardly hammered together to form a house or hut of some sort. It's not the house that legends would stay in but Jin Sakai is on the run from the Shogunate and he needs a place that's hidden away from the public eye.

After everything that had happened, Jin is alone.

These days Jin always stands before Ryuzo's hat before he goes to bed. He doesn’t know why he does it but it brings him some form of comfort just by recounting the day’s adventures from defeating the remaining Mongol forces or exploring new areas up in the North of Tsushima. Sometimes if he closes his eyes, he can just about see that hat perched upon Ryuzo's head and the latter gave him a lopsided grin.

Things had gone so wrong. Their dream of becoming Samurai legends together was just that, a dream created by two young boys who didn't know any better.

Life had led both Jin and Ryuzo down different paths and at the end of it, cruelly pitted them against each other.

“I think you might have liked it, the snow. You always did like when it snowed in Omi village and then you'd bully and tease me so much just so we’d end up fighting in the snow...” Jin recounts as he remembers the hot press of their bodies once when they were teens and Ryuzo pinned him down in the snow one evening cheeks flushed from drinking sake. Jin had shivered a little tingle up his spine both from the cold and the way Ryuzo had him trapped with his hands wrapped tightly about Jin's wrists. That night Ryuzo's lips were...sweet and sake stained...as they kissed, an unrepressed moment when Jin lost his self-control.

“You should be here, Ryuzo,” Jin sighs as he somehow always does when it came to talking about his best friend. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jin fights the memory as if he can stop the moment he sank his tanto into Ryuzo’s body. Regret is the only thing he had felt right after as Ryuzo faded from this life into the next.

There is no one from his old life left any longer. Lord Shimura is dead, given an honourable death by Jin's own hand. There were no more heirs to the Shimura name. Clan Sakai too has been dissolved under the Shogun's orders and with it died Clan Shimura as well. Everything and everyone from Jin's old life is gone and he lives only as 'The Ghost' now. There is no more Lord Sakai, no more hope of becoming a Samurai again. He'd given all that up, and for what?

Jin had lost everyone that he truly loved.

He sighs then as he stares at Ryuzo's straw hat.

Nothing could bring the people that he's lost back to life even if he wished endlessly for it to happen.

Wind whistles through Jin's makeshift home and it's filled with an earthy damp smell tonight. It would rain again. Jin goes to ready the leather sheets outside the house to prevent the rain from entering. As he is going about the familiar motions of setting up the leather sheets, Jin senses movement in the surrounding forest and smiles softly. Yuna must have decided to come and visit him tonight.

"Make yourself at home inside!" Jin calls out as he secures the end of the leather sheet down into the earth with a peg and a mallet. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Instead of heading towards the house, Jin feels as a presence nears him. It's not like Yuna's presence and it puts Jin on high alert as he stands very slowly from his crouched position. His hand tightens about the shaft of the mallet and he's ready to attack.

"Jin."

Jin froze at the sound of the husky voice behind him. Familiarity bleeds forth. He did not dare to turn around at all. This had to be some sort of cruel dream or a trick on his mind.

"Lord Sakai?" the voice tries again.

This time Jin replies softly, "Lord Sakai is no more. Haven't you heard? Clan Sakai has been dissolved by order of the Shogun."

"This is news to me..."

The voice sounded thoughtful, pensive even.

It was _him._ It had to be _him._

A million different questions ran through Jin's mind and at the sound of another footstep, mallet and tanto are poised to strike. What Jin doesn't expect is the exceptional strength with which his attack is met with as his hands are gripped in twin vice-like holds while he is backed into the wall of the hut. The breath knocked from his chest Jin wheezes as he looks at the man standing before him. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him for mere inches before Jin in clean new robes is none other than Ryuzo. He's still unshaven, still ferocious, and still very rough.

Jin's heart clenches in his chest.

"Ryuzo," Jin breathes, it's a greeting and a sigh of disbelief as his mind races to comprehend, "You know it's a bad idea to sneak up on me."

Ryuzo barks a short laugh as he pins Jin against the wall, "I know but I still got you in the end. You may be the ghost but I'm—"

"Different," Jin replies as he tries to shake Ryuzo's hands off but the latter doesn't budge an inch. That's new.

A flicker of emotion crosses Ryuzo's features as he lets go of Jin's wrists putting some distance between them. He seemed almost embarrassed just then. Jin wonders if he thought about their past and how many times their play fights had led to so much more.

"Are you going to invite me in? Or shall I just stand here and decorate your lawn?"

Jin chuckles as he sets the mallet down and sheathes his tanto. "Follow me," he says while leading Ryuzo back into the hut just as the thunder starts to rumble and the soft hiss of rain follows soon after.

Jin watches as his oldest friend explores the makeshift home, running his fingers over the items, picking them up one by one to examine them. It's strange that the first thing thatRyuzo does is to inspect his home. He makes a face at Yuna's knives that she's left behind, clearly none too pleased about that. Then he pauses with a chuckle when he comes to the straw hat.

"You kept it? You...kept my hat?"

"Of course," Jin replies, leaning against the beam of the hut as he watches Ryuzo set the straw hat back atop his head, right where it belonged with its owner. Ryuzo pads over to him, invades his personal space like its his right to stand so close to Jin and he tips his straw hat back to look through the rattan opening down at Jin. It’s not intimidating but Jin feels a familiar tingle and a low heat growing in his body.

How many months had he gone without this man? Since his betrayal...and then his death...

"You have questions," Ryuzo's voice is a hushed sound, a familiar comfort.

"Many," Jin replies letting his eyes climb Ryuzo's lightly furred chest peeking out from behind his kimono robes and trace the outline of his bearded jaw. He can still hardly believe that Ryuzo is alive.

"Then ask them."

Jin focuses on the way Ryuzo's lips move when he speaks. It's a quick dart of his eyes to Ryuzo's eyes and then back down to his lips. They are still a distraction and Jin is afraid of getting caught staring. Nervous of what would happen after. Jin hurriedly steps back licking his own lips as he goes to lean against the other wall of the hut instead while Ryuzo perches against the beam, taking his space.

Jin's mind also incidentally reminds him how close they were to the goza mat in the corner of the hut and his heart _thumps_ hard in his chest. He swears it's not the first thing on his mind to want Ryuzo to hold him again...but it's hard to think past the desire and yearning after being separated for so long and Jin cannot meet Ryuzo's eyes as he speaks, "Where have you been all this while?" he asks, "If you were alive...then...why didn't you come and find me sooner? Why did you wait until now?"

"I've been tracking you," Ryuzo replies as he takes the straw hat off and sets it on the desk nearby, "You're a hard man to follow Jin Sakai, and were it not for your scent..." he pauses breathing deeply of the air right now such that his eyes fluttered close, "I might have given up entirely."

Jin presses back into the wall of the hut and fought the urge to sniff himself. He takes a dip in the hot springs nearby once a day, surely that is enough to quell any sort of 'scents', right? What scent is Ryuzo talking about then?

"You had business to finish and my appearance would only have unsettled you when you needed your concentration most. Besides I don't like your girlfriend," Ryuzo adds with a disgusted snarl. It's almost animalistic in nature and Jin feels slightly intimidated by this new Ryuzo...if it is really indeed him...

"Girlfriend?" Jin asks with a raised brow, "I don't know wh—"

"Don't!" Ryuzo snaps slamming his arm against the wall above Jin's head as he flew across the room in a thinly veiled rage. "Pretend!" he finishes.

Jin flinched at the sudden outburst but steels himself as he watches Ryuzo now, breathing heavily. There is a haunting dull crimson glow in Ryuzo's dark eyes and they remind Jin of the wolves in the forest with their glowing eyes. This is moments before he's torn to shreds. Jin knows to string his words carefully. He doesn't want to anger Ryuzo.

"Yuna and I..." Jin begins noting the way Ryuzo's eyes narrowed at the sound of her name and the slight flare of his nostrils, "Remain as friends."

"That is what you think. She sees you differently. You might not know that but I do," Ryuzo hisses, "Every time she's alone with you, here. Her thoughts are loud bordering on shameful even."

Jin's eyes widen, "Wait! You were here? Watching us?"

Ryuzo's lips quirk up in a smile, "Yes. I must say it is interesting and entertaining to watch you rebuff her each time. You are as you always were clueless."

"How long?" Jin asked feeling betrayed for some reason, "How long have you been watching?"

"I must have found your hideout about a day or two after you finished setting up everything."

"That was _months_ ago!" Jin pushes hard at Ryuzo's chest, ducking out from under his arm as he glares at him, "How long were you going to wait exactly until you told me that you were alive!" Jin snapped.

"You didn't look like you were in a hurry to have company. Apart from _her._ I figured I'd wait and see what happened. Why, did you miss me, Jin?" Ryuzo taunted.

"No." Jin wrapped his arms about his body as he turned away from Ryuzo. _'Yes.'_ Came the thought in his head that he feared to voice out. "My old life is gone, missing things and people won't help to bring them back."

"And yet..." Ryuzo replies very cautiously approaching Jin's back, "...here I am." Jin looks smaller tonight, more vulnerable. This would be the right night to tell him everything, to spill his secrets about his new abilities.

"I don't know who or what you are but you're not Ryuzo," Jin says resolutely this time, "If you were a spirit of the forest and you manifested yourself because you heard what I said then you should leave, please. Thank you for showing me Ryuzo but please, leave. Right now."

"How would you know that it isn't really me?" Ryuzo asks closing the distance between them so that he stands close enough to Jin to feel the heat radiating off his body but they aren't touching.

Everything in Jin's mind screams that this is real. Ryuzo's chest had felt very real under his fingers just now. Every time Ryuzo had touched him...Jin's body had responded with sparks. Even now Ryuzo's body behind his is...cool not warm like he used to be. "I killed you with my own two hands, felt as the life bled from your body. I don't think I can mistake such a thing."

Jin startles at the feel of a hand upon his shoulder. Ryuzo or the creature with Ryuzo's face turns him slowly back around and those glowing eyes do not leave Jin's while he disrobes for him baring the upper half of his body to Jin's eyes. Ryuzo's body still looks the same muscled, and taut and...scarred...

_'Oh...'_

"You left me some scars that wouldn't heal," Ryuzo replies pointing them out.

Jin's hand falters reaching to touch Ryuzo's skin but he holds back.

Ryuzo's impatience won out and he grips Jin's wrist and places that warm, callused hand against his chest. Jin is still the shy young lord who startles at the slightest touch as he cheeks colour.

"Impossible," Jin breathes as his fingers gently trail along the bump that is the scar where he had plunged his tanto into Ryuzo.

"That's not the only thing," Ryuzo says with a cheeky grin, "I see better in the dark. I hear better too. I even smell and taste everything better now. The only bad side effects," Ryuzo pauses, noting the way Jin's face flushes with colour as he quickly pulls his hand away, "is that I hear things. Whispers and screams, fears, lustful thoughts, and secret yearnings. I hear everything from everyone around me except for you. You're quiet and I like that."

"Quiet? What do you mean? What have you done Ryuzo?"

"I did nothing, I simply woke up in a grave full of dead Mongols with a taste for blood. After I had my fill, I left, following a sweet scent to find you at the end of it," Ryuzo explained. "You were wounded. I wanted to tell you back then...but you still had so much left to do. So I left you and watched you from afar."

There was a word for things like Ryuzo, the undead who walked the earth thirsting for blood, "Kyuuketsuki," Jin whispered as he met Ryuzo's eyes. "You woke up as a kyuuketsuki. It would make sense since you say you woke with a thirst for blood."

Ryuzo only nodded his head to agree.

"So...if that's the case then...you can read other people's thoughts as well? All except for mine?"

"Yes," Ryuzo replies, "I find it funny how you are the one that I _want_ to read the most but am unable to."

 _'Good.'_ Jin thinks because he would have panicked even more if Ryuzo could have heard his thoughts in the past few moments. "Well at least I have some sort of upper hand then," Jin mutters.

"You really think so?" Ryuzo asks and there is a challenge in his voice. Unspoken but it's there.

Jin thought to attack by surprise but somehow Ryuzo anticipates it and strikes out first. He's almost immediately knocked onto his back and pinned down by Ryuzo against the hard wooden floor.

"One, zero," Ryuzo announces.

"That was unfair. I wasn't prepared."

"Jin," Ryuzo purrs, "You know me," he husks thumbing the inside of Jin's wrists and feeling his pulse fluttering.

Jin bucks up fighting Ryuzo's grip but the latter isn't budging at all. It's a new sense of helplessness that thrills Jin.

"Let me up!" Jin growls.

"Mmm Jin," Ryuzo rumbles, "I'm surprised that you still like to play the respectable Lord Sakai, trapped and about to have his body ravaged," he hums as he leans his forehead against Jin's tenderly, looking into the latter's eyes. "You don't have to pretend any longer. No one's going to fault you for wanting to sin."

Jin swallows hard, trying to counter Ryuzo’s words but his tongue is just simply unable to string together any form of words. All he does is to cave and give in to his desires as he tilts his head up that slight bit, allowing his lips to brush slightly against Ryuzo’s. Jin trembles at the familiar feel of his friend’s lips and he presses up insistently melding their lips together and craving more. He always finds comfort in Ryuzo like this, in their experimental kisses of their youth and the hungry exploratory kisses from their young adulthood. Somehow it has evolved into soft tender licks and sucks and Ryuzo’s hungry almost tortured moan makes Jin quiver once more as the ronin pulls back and presses his leg in between Jin’s nudging against his growing need and making Jin shuffle downwards, rubbing up against Ryuzo's thigh needily.

With Ryuzo’s newfound strength, Jin is very easily picked up armour and all and laid back down against the goza mat in the corner of his hut before eager callused fingers start to undress him. They tear at the buckles and ties with ease and curl softly over the curve of Jin’s shoulder as they push his kimono robes apart. Jin sucks in a breath when Ryuzo’s once heated hands are now a cooling brand against his burning flesh. It's the perfect combination to make him react with a groan as his robes slither off his shoulders.

Ryuzo has never been a patient one but tonight he makes sure to take it slow, to worship every bare inch of Jin's flesh. He needs to feel Jin close to cling onto Jin and remind himself that he is still Ryuzo the only thing that had changed is his need for blood. Ryuzo especially loves nuzzling against Jin's neck now — it's where Jin's scent is the headiest and strongest — as he lines himself up and slowly presses into Jin.

They are one again and Ryuzo doesn't realise just how much he's missed this, their connection, until underneath him Jin groans and whispers his name, his strong muscled legs squeezing about Ryuzo's hips. Oh, Jin... he is still as clingy as ever as he draws Ryuzo in close, hands grasping his neck, wandering into his hair and tightening in fists there. Ryuzo loves the way Jin asks for him to move faster the raspy _need_ in his breath hot against his ear. The raw desire in Jin's voice asking, no _begging_ him to fuck him harder. Ryuzo grips Jin's thighs and wraps them about his waist as he gives in to Jin's breathy pleas.

He moves faster, pounds into Jin's tight heat harder making sure to angle his strokes just so.

Jin groans loudly as his fingers rake down Ryuzo's back while he arches up into the latter's body. Ryuzo had found his sweet spot in seconds. He must look a wanton mess right now, legs spread wide for Ryuzo to bury himself inside his body. But Jin doesn't care he holds fast to Ryuzo, squeezing his eyes shut as he revels in the feel and the symphony of their mating bodies set against the background of the hissing rain of the thunderstorm outside. Perhaps if he wishes hard enough then they might wake up in the old stables in Lord Shimura's castle and everything would be like it was before.

Ryuzo runs his tongue against Jin's fluttering pulse sucking against the thin skin against the Ghost's neck and he feels that immense burning in his throat. Jin's scent is too much for him to just ignore.

"Jin..." Ryuzo rasps against the Ghost's neck, "May I...please..." he breathes as he nuzzles against Jin's pulse his fangs gently scraping against Jin's flesh.

Jin's eyes flutter open and meet Ryuzo's red-ringed eyes. Kyuuketsuki fed on the blood of others and now Ryuzo wants to feed on him. He looks very much like a wolf with his fangs bared like this, poised and ready to kill. But wolves didn't ask for permission, they took what they wanted in the night. Jin doesn't fear the pain of being pierced by fangs. He's had worse and furthermore he knows Ryuzo and he trusts this man with his life. He would forgive him in an instant and Jin angles his head to the side offering his neck — his life — to Ryuzo.

The puncture is a pin-prick of pain before Jin feels sweet euphoria flood his veins. Jin moans, hands gripping tight to Ryuzo's body, kneading into the fleshy mounds of his behind so that Ryuzo is buried deep inside his body as he drinks from his neck. The slow, languid pull of blood being drawn from his body makes Jin weak. He feels Ryuzo's hand slither down the side of his body to curl about his shaft just then guiding him to his release while Jin himself begins to move his hips once more, slowly this time to match Ryuzo's thrusts.

"Ryuzo..." Jin moans softly his breathing reduced to pants, "Ryuzo...enough...I'm close..." he breathes.

_"I know."_

This time Ryuzo's voice is inside his head. Still a velvety gruff sound.

 _"No wonder you didn't want me to see your thoughts, Jin,"_ Ryuzo purrs, _"They are positively filthy...Lord Sakai...you're positively filthy."_

Jin purses his lips together stifling his moans, "Ryuzo stop it, don't read my thoughts!"

_"Then don't think them! Although I do agree that it would be such a scandalous turn on to have you in the hot springs where everyone can see us. You'd like that wouldn't you, Lord Sakai? I'll show them that you're mine. I'll spread your legs and press you against the ground, maybe take you from behind. Would you like that?"_

Jin moans loudly, clinging onto Ryuzo. It's a definite 'yes' as he gets off on the way Ryuzo paints such vividly obscene pictures in his mind. It's a combination of everything just then, the oversensitivity of his body coupled together with the way Ryuzo drinks from him and the way Ryuzo speaks to him like this that eventually sends Jin toppling over the edge.

Ryuzo follows soon after plunging into the heavenly abyss of release together.

In the aftermath, as the rain hisses softly outside and patters lightly against the leather canvas draped over the outside of the hut, Jin and Ryuzo lie together.

"Ryuzo?"

"Hm?"

"You are the only one who will ever know me as I am and as I was," Jin mutters.

"Right...don't go getting all sentimental on me."

Jin laughs lightly as he curls up to Ryuzo's side, "I mean that you are the one who truly knows me and that will never change."

"And your girlfriend?" Ryuzo asks, "You're gonna have to do something about her because we never got along too well and now that I'm back...well...I don't want her around."

Jin props himself up on an elbow looking down at Ryuzo now, "Don't worry now that you're here, she doesn't have to be around as much."

"At all. I don't want her around at all," Ryuzo corrects with a frown.

"She's still a friend, I can't completely cut ties with her..." Jin replies apologetically.

"Then tell her about us. Tell her that you're mine," Ryuzo insists and Jin's cheeks flush as he nods his head conceding to Ryuzo's request.

"She'll want to know how you came back to life as well, do I tell her about your...condition?"

"It would be nice to frighten her, even though I don't think she'll scare that easily," Ryuzo muses, "What will you tell her?"

"The truth. That you are a kyuuketsuki and you came to find me."

"And?" Ryuzo prompts.

"And that the ghost and the kyuuketsuki are...together...in love...something like that."

Ryuzo chuckles, "Very good Lord Sakai," he teases, "Very good. I love the sound of that already."

Jin shakes his head as he lies back down against Ryuzo's chest. He isn't alone anymore and he isn't afraid of what the future holds. If the Mongols come back to attack Tushima, Jin would be ready together with his kyuuketsuki at his side.

Jin and Ryuzo, they would conquer the world, just as they had promised when they were but young boys fooling around in Omi village.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've just kept thinking about a different ending for Ryuzo and honestly wished he hadn't died so early. I ended up writing this to kind of 'fix-it' for myself. No matter how many times I replay the game I just can't get over my feels for these two! Do let me know what you guys think and you can feel free to follow me on my progressively multifandom twitter  here! I would love to make more friends in this new fandom and scream about Ryuzo/Jin together!


End file.
